


P.O.S - Labrys's Suppression Mission

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [73]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Labrys from Persona 4 Arena & Shadow Naoto from Persona 4.Labrys's debut in the Persona One Shots series! It was great to finally work on a story about her.In this One Shot, Shadow Naoto is visted by Labrys who has come to suppress the Shadow.





	P.O.S - Labrys's Suppression Mission

There was only one Shadow self left in the TV World, only able to due to the technology that they possessed in their laboratory. That Shadow of course, was Shadow Naoto. Years ago, Naoto Shirogane faced her Shadow self with the help of the Investigation Team, accepting her true self. Though the Shadow transformed into the Persona: Sukuna-Hikona, part of it was left behind, forming Shadow Naoto once more, one who wasn’t connected to the feelings of her other self, but one who just desired to do what she wanted; and that was to create inventions. Shadow Naoto worked on an unknown machine, rested on her operating table. It had been years since any intruder or Shadow version of ones self appeared to her, whether it was for good or bad intentions. Despite feeling a little lonely herself, Shadow Naoto had remained at peace, able to create hundreds, even thousands of inventions of all kinds. That is what made her happy, kept her busy and not worry about the world outside of the TV. But that would change one day, as she knew someday someone would come and discover her presence. To her surprise, that day was today; Shadow Naoto heard someone break into her laboratory, the alarms going off. Though she had to be disturbed, she was filled with a little excitement.  
“Oh my.” She smirked to herself.  
She walked over to her multiple computer screens, all of them switched off.  
“Cameras on.” She ordered.  
They switched on at the monitors, showing areas of the lab from various different angles. However, one by one, some cameras were taken offline, surprising Shadow Naoto. She tried to make out on the screens what was going on. She could only see a figure run around, destroying cameras and making her way round the laboratory, presumably to find the main lab that Shadow Naoto dwelled in. She walked back over to her operating table, ready for anything as she could hear the figure and destruction getting closer to the main lab. Due to the circumstances, Shadow Naoto had no need to fight, not using her skills for so long.

The door suddenly cracked open, a figure running through the whole they created. Shadow Naoto looked at the figure, seeing a mechanical woman. She had pale skin, blue-ish grey hair. She wore the same kind of uniform as those who faced her years ago, the woman’s headpiece resembling a medieval helmet. They wielded a large battle-axe, lowering it a little as soon as they entered the room. It was clear to Shadow Naoto that was the weapon they used, though it surprised her that this mechanic woman wasn’t using firearms. She backed up a little bit against the table, staring into the red eyes of the mechanic maiden.  
“Hello there.” She smiled softly, speaking in an accent. “You must be the last remaining Shadow self in this world correct?”  
“I am.” Shadow Naoto replied.  
The woman observed the area, looking around. She saw a lot of different kinds of machinery, devices and other forms of creations, scattered around the giant room.  
“What... Is all this?” The woman questioned.  
“My lab.” Shadow Naoto answered. “Your name is...?”  
“Labrys.” She announced. “The 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. And I know you are Shadow Naoto. You look... Like her a lot. Except with the whole... Scientist look to ya.”  
“You are a machine?” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
Labrys nodded, walking slowly towards her.  
“And why are you here?” Shadow Naoto questioned.  
“I'm here to take you down. Or at least... All the other Shadows. But there weren't any on the way in.” Labrys explained, putting her axe on her back like it was nothing.  
“I haven’t done anything.” She replied calmly.  
“The Shadow Operatives discovered some unusual activity in this area.” Labrys explained. “I know you invent many unusual things.”  
Labrys approached the table, staring down at the machine laid on it as Shadow Naoto only focused her eyes on her.  
“What is this?” Labrys asked.  
“A machine obviously.” She chuckled.  
“And what is its intent?” Labrys questioned.  
“Why should I tell you?” Shadow Naoto raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you want more people here?” Labrys replied. ”I'm already taking it easy on you for a machine who suppresses Shadows.”  
Shadow Naoto laughed.  
“There are more of you? Are you produced on mass, being designed as if you're dough being shaped by a cookie cutter?” She joked.  
“That’s... Not what I meant.” Labrys sighed. “Shadow Operatives consists of myself, my sister as well as former members of SEES. You think because I'm a machine, they'd produce me like a cake?”  
“Heh. Does your sister have a personality like you?” She asked.  
“Of course she does.” Labrys replied.  
“You must be nervous that you may not be unique...” Shadow Naoto commented.  
Labrys remembered back to her time with the Investigation team as well as her friends: Mitsuru, Akihiko, Aigis and Fuuka back during the P-1 Grand Prix. She put her hand on her chest, smiling.  
“A long time ago but no longer thanks to the help of my friends.” Labrys smiled, looking at Shadow Naoto. “Now, tell me what that machine does please.”  
Shadow Naoto smirked, touching the machine gently with her hand. Before Labrys could react, a steel pole swung down from the ceiling, impaling her in the chest. Labrys shook, her eyes widening as she felt herself pushed away a little from the table. Shadow Naoto walked up to her, pulling the pole out of her body forcefully. A hole was in Labrys’s chest as she shook more, reaching for her axe.  
“D-Dammit... I was being nice...” She twitched. “Sis won't be happy about that...”  
She held her axe in front of her hole, dropping it afterwards as it dug into the ground in front of them. Labrys tried to speak, her voice distorted.  
“Zzzztadow... Naozzzt... Stop...” Labrys stepped back, tripping and falling onto her back.  
“What was that?” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
“I zzzt-ad... Zztttop.” Labrys spoke distorted.  
She tried to summon her Persona: Ariadne to help her fight back. Though, she was unable to.  
“Zzzzt?” Labrys was confused.  
“Heh.” Shadow Naoto walked towards her smiling. “Can’t use your Persona?”  
Labrys shook, trying to move.  
“A machine having a Persona interests me.” Shadow Naoto chuckled. “I can use you for my tests.”  
Shadow Naoto had already formulated some plans for the mechanical maiden. Labrys lifted up her arm, trying to aim her chain knuckle fist at Shadow Naoto. But, her arm jerked up, pointing towards Labrys’s face. The fist sprung out, Labrys luckily managing to halt its path, just inches away.  
“Zzzzt....” Labrys twitched more. “Help... Zzzt please...”  
Shadow Naoto gave a warm smile, grabbing the chain knuckle, slowly pulling it away from Labrys. Labrys gulped, Shadow Naoto pulling to the other side of the room, giving an evil grin. She let go, the fist flying towards Labrys, smacking her in the face, propelling her body into the wall.  
“So much for top of the line.” Shadow Naoto sighed.  
Where Labrys had impacted was covered in dust. As the dust cleared, she saw Labrys on the ground below the cracked wall, a small crack in her face. Due to the impact, it seemed to fix Labrys’s voice as she chuckled.  
“You were saying?” She smiled.  
Shadow Naoto blinked, watching as Labrys stood up slowly.  
“Y-You underestimate me...” She leaned against the wall. “Y-You... Can't be trusted.”  
“You trusted me?” Shadow Naoto laughed.  
“You're Shadow Naoto but a part of her. I trust Naoto 100%.” Labrys explained, walking over slowly. “And that means I gave you the same chance.”  
Shadow Naoto only watched, Labrys walking past her, gripping her axe tight. She striked down at the machine of the table, chopping it up. Shadow Naoto walked over to try and get the jump on her, though she was caught off guard when Labrys turned around, throwing the axe towards her, striking her in the chest, forcing her to the ground. Labrys walked over, tapping her fist hard on the handle, digging through Shadow Naoto and into the floor. Shadow Naoto shook, her expression no longer confident.  
“Don’t move please.” Labrys said.  
She walked over to the creations and machinery around the main lab, inspecting them. Shadow Naoto could only watch as Labrys began to tear them apart with her hands.  
“My... My creations...” Shadow Naoto shook.  
Her creations meant everything to her, like they were her own children. Watching them tear apart before her very eyes was heartbreaking for her, tears coming out of her eyes. Labrys continued, unplugging the monitors and ripping wires. Labrys twitched a little, the impact causing her head to not think straight.  
“I gave you a chance to be nice and you try to destroy me twice. Now... My mind doesn't feel so good.” Labrys explained. “You really have been busy making weird, unique creations.”  
“T-They’re my life...” Shadow Naoto cried. “Please stop!”  
Labrys only grabbed a box of random inventions, walking back over to Shadow Naoto.  
“We could've worked something out ya know? But you make fun of me and try to destroy me. Were you gonna reprogram me as well?” Labrys questioned.  
Shadow Naoto tried pulling out the axe as Labrys began to dig through the box of inventions.  
“Now... What kind of inventions are in this box?” Labrys said curiously.  
She pulled out different kinds of ray guns, everyday objects and a pink collar that grabbed the most attention.  
“Well, what does this one do?” Labrys asked, inspecting the collar.  
“A collar that never comes off and makes them obedient and loving to the one who stuck it on them?” Labrys analysed. “How convenient.”  
She crouched down to Shadow Naoto, smiling softly. This wasn’t going as well as Labrys planned, however she believed she could reach a reasonable conclusion. After all, Shadow Naoto didn’t seem as heartless as the majority of Shadows she had encountered in the past.  
“How about we help each other out?” Labrys offered. “Let’s negotiate.”  
“How...?” Shadow Naoto questioned, lowering her arms off the axe handle.  
“You want to keep working on your creations, I need to suppress you since you have been identified as a threat and I must complete my Shadow Operatives mission.” Labrys explained. “So, how about you work with us?”  
“With... You?” Shadow Naoto was confused.  
Labrys gave a gentle smile despite her face being slightly cracked, nodding.  
“... Will you kill me if I don't?” She questioned.  
“No.” Labrys replied.  
“....What will you do if I say no?” She asked.  
“You'll find out if you do say no.” Labrys smiled, holding onto the axe handle.  
Shadow Naoto sighed.  
“I... M-My work... I just want to be left alone with my creations.” Shadow Naoto refused.  
“Hey...” Labrys smiled.  
She pulled the axe out, placing it on her back, reaching her hand to Shadow Naoto. She looked at Labrys’s hand, taking it slowly as she was helped up, her feet back on the ground. She watched Labrys twitch.  
“I need to suppress you, one way or another.” Labrys said.  
She immediately attached the pink collar around Shadow Naoto’s neck, twitching a little as Shadow Naoto began to shake.  
“Don't worry. I'll help ya make friends like your other self!” Labrys assured her.  
In Shadow Naoto’s eyes, everything apart from Labrys faded away from her view, staring at her.  
“I’ll help you.” Labrys smiled. “Alright?”  
Shadow Naoto tried to speak, everything going pink as she felt her mind warped, affected by her own device she created. Labrys showed her own hand to Shadow Naoto.  
“Listen to me alright? I can help you make friends and you can create lots of things to help everyone ya know.” Labrys smiled.  
Shadow Naoto let out a cute, dazed giggle as she swayed a little. Her mind could only think about Labrys and how much she loved her. She walked closer to Labrys, kissing her on the cheek. This made Labrys blush softly.  
“Sh-Shadow Naoto?” Labrys questioned.  
“Hehe... I obey...” Shadow Naoto moaned.  
Labrys rubbed Shadow Naoto’s head softly.  
“Good Shadow. Ready for me to show you everything?” Labrys smiled.  
Shadow Naoto replied with a few nods, taking Labrys’s hand gently.  
“Good Shadow...” Labrys cheered. “Let's get ya to your new home with me.”  
‘I hope Mitsuru and sister this solution is suffice.’ Labrys thought, twitching a little. ‘Also, I hope that Fuuka can fix me up. Mind still... Uneasy...’  
She led Shadow Naoto out of her laboratory slowly, prepared to help the Shadow she could’ve destroyed start a new life in helping those who needed it while at the same time, allowing her to continue the only other thing she loved than Labrys: Her creations.


End file.
